The Love of a Warrior (lemons)
by Willowsong-Of-RiverClan
Summary: Warriors lemons, accepting requests. OC's and Canon! Rated M for lemons and giving birth. (I suck at summaries!)


**Well, I've never written lemons before, so please excuse me if this is terrible. I'm a bit uncomfortable about writing them, but I was told that they helped improve your writing, so what could be so bad about that?**

**I take requests, whether it's with your OC's or actual warriors from any of the books (I've read all of the books, including The Sun Trail, apart from a few mangas and Tallstar's Revenge, still waiting for that to arrive.)**

**Just fill out the form below for requests if you'd like one. I may not be able to do all of them, but I'll at least do most of them. ;)**

_Request Form_

_Cats: (include names, description of pelts, eye colours, genders and clans)_

_Type of Love: (Love, lust or rape)_

_Location: (Leave blank if you want me to decide)_

_Basic Storyline: (Include what happens up to the lemon and after the lemon, unless you want something particular to happen during the lemon)_

_Other: (Any other little details)_

**I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. The only things I own in this chapter are the characters and the writing itself (of course).**

* * *

_Willowsong_

The moon hung full and clear in the starless indigo sky. Not a single breeze stirred the skeleton-like leaf-bare willow trees that scattered RiverClan's territory, watching over the night like guardians.

In a closely guarded camp, hushed murmurs were exchanged as the RiverClan leader and his loyal warriors discussed battle tactics for an upcoming battle with neighbouring clan, ShadowClan. They had been stealing rightful RiverClan prey for the last moon or so and at last Troutstar had decided to take action, much to his warriors delight.

Willowsong, being only a young warrior, had only experienced one battle, in which her mother, Goldensky, had been killed. Because of this, the slender grey she-cat had a deep_ hate _for battle so the news of this attack on ShadowClan had come as a great sadness to her.

What was more, her sister, Reedsplash, who also happened to be her only living kin, was absolutely delighted at the prospect of battle. _If I lose Reedsplash, I don't know what I'd do._

"I think we should rethink our tactics altogether, in order to win this battle."

The confident mew sounding from across Willowsong sent her heart into a little fluttering spasm. It had come from a pale brown tom with thick black stripes and warm amber eyes. _Tigerstripe._ Even just the thought of the handsome RiverClan warrior brought a smile to the pale grey she-cat's face.

She'd been feeling this way for the pale brown tom since late apprenticeship, when they'd been assigned as fighting partners for several battle training sessions, they had made such a great team then. Willowsong glanced over at Tigerstripe wistfully, _If only we could do that again._

"Yes," a loud meow from a black tom by the name of Eelsplash dragged Willowsong back to reality, "Rethinking our tactics is the way to go, we have fought ShadowClan many times, they know how we fight. We must think of new ways to surprise them and perhaps even win the battle."

It was then that an idea hit Willowsong. _Of course, why didn't I think of this earlier?_ Smiling, the usually shy grey she-cat stood up, letting her brilliant blue eyes wander over the gathered RiverClan warriors, "We could fight in two's," she suggested, blue orbs wandering over to a certain pale brown tom, "We'd have our own battle partners, say for example…" she let her eyes rake through the warriors for a moment, as if searching, "Say for example, Tigerstripe and I were battle partners? I could be number one and Tigerstripe could be number two. Number one would attack a single ShadowClan warrior. The ShadowClan warrior would think it an easy battle, with only one opponent at a time? They'd be wrong. Number two would then sneak up on the ShadowClan warrior number one was fighting and attack, surprising them. This way, we can win easily, two against one."

She smiled proudly, sitting back to watch her fellow clanmates reactions to her suggestion. After a few seconds of silence, mutters of approval began to rise from them and Willowsong let her smile grow even wider.

Troutstar looked very surprised at her sudden willingness to suggest an idea. Usually, Willowsong was such a quiet she-cat, this had come completely out of the blue. The dark ginger tom smiled, "I wasn't expecting that to come from you, Willowsong," the RiverClan leader meowed warmly, resting a tail-tip on her shoulder, "I'm surprised none of us thought of this earlier. Does everyone approve of this idea?"

Troutstar let his amber eyes wander his clanmates for a moment, seeking out any cats who may disapprove of such a tactic. Willowsong, now having returned to her shy state, shrunk back a little and watched as everyone gave a nod of acceptance.

Troutstar dipped his head to the young warrior, "It is decided then, that will be our tactic," he smiled at Willowsong, "I'll assign you battle partners and seeing as you suggested it, Willowsong, you may go with Tigerstripe. Eelsplash, let's see… Eelsplash and Bluegaze? Blackwhisker, you can go with Leopardheart. Reedsplash and Streamwhisker…"

Willowsong stopped listening at that point. Her plan had worked! Her and Tigerstripe were battle partners once more, perhaps this time she could summon up the courage to tell him how she felt?

Flashing the pale brown tom a friendly smile, Willowsong could feel her heart lifting. _Perhaps, for once, some good can actually come out of a battle?_

* * *

_Tigerstripe_

Mid-day was the time that Troutstar and his warriors had chosen for their attack on ShadowClan. Because it was the middle of the day, their neighbouring clan wouldn't suspect a thing, after all, who would be so obvious as to attack in the middle of the day?

Tigerstripe had just returned from a last minute battle training session with Willowsong and he felt it had gone pretty well. They made a great team, that was for sure, just as they had when they'd been battle partners as apprentices. The pale brown tom smiled at the memory, sinking a little into his nest of moss and feathers.

Troutstar had allowed for his warriors to have a little nap before the battle, or a rest at least, so that they would be rested enough for battle. Tigerstripe, being one of the number two's, would be attacking with the second wave of warriors, quickly rushing to aid their partners. The pale brown tom was so worried for Willowsong's safety, what if she got badly wounded or, even worse, _killed?_ Tigerstripe quickly shook away those thoughts, he didn't know what he'd do if he lost Willowsong, she was one of his best friends.

"Warriors or RiverClan, the time has come for us to depart!"

Troustar's loud meow jerked Tigerstripe's head up and he heaved a sigh, silently praying for Willowsong's safety in this battle. Rising to his paws, the pale brown RiverClan warrior let a smirk creep to his face as he flexed his claws, _Just wait 'till we meet those ShadowClan warriors, they'll be sorry they were ever born!_

* * *

_Willowsong_

"RiverClan, attack!"

As soon as Troutstar yowled those words, the slender grey she-cat hurled herself into battle. Paws thundering against the marshy ShadowClan ground and jaws parted in a battle cry, Willowsong aimed for a rather shocked black-and-white she-cat. Every inch of Willowsong's being was against this battle, but she had to fight, for RiverClan, for Tigerstripe.

As she threw herself onto a black-and-white she-cat's shoulders, thorn-sharp claws sinking into the ShadowClan she-cat's flesh, the number two's of the battle partners would be waiting in the undergrowth, preparing to strike.

"What do you think you're doing!" the ShadowClan she-cat snapped, amber eyes narrowing to slits and claws unsheathing, "This is our territory!"

The black-and-white she-cat aimed a blow at Willowsong's shoulder, but the grey she-cat was prepared and dodged the blow before landing her own attack on her opponent in the form of a well aimed paw-swipe, "Prey stealers!" she snarled, "You've been taking rightful RiverClan prey for almost a moon! Is ShadowClan so weak that they have to hunt on other clans' territories in order to survive?" she challenged, blue eyes filled with hatred for their rival clan.

The ShadowClan she-cat reeled back as Willowsong's paw-strike drew blood, "Is this all the cats you've got? I hardly think you've got a chance with only half of your warriors, not that you'd win anway," the black-and-white she-cat choked out, spitting out blood onto the forest floor. She flexed her claws, swiping her tongue around her jaws before charging at Willowsong and leaping onto her shoulders.

Willowsong stumbled backwards, a yowl dying in her throat as her opponent sunk her claws into her flesh, "Frog-dung!" she hissed, stumbling backwards a little as the blood from her wounds started to trickle down her side.

"Number two's, attack!"

Willowsong could barely see, blood clouding her vision, as the second wave of RiverClan warriors leapt into battle. From her shoulders, the black-and-white ShadowClan warrior stiffened at the sight of new RiverClan warriors, fresh and ready for battle.

Willowsong suddenly found the weight of the black-and-white she-cat on her shoulders had disappeared as a pale brown RiverClan tom tore towards her, butting the ShadowClan warrior off her easily. _Tigerstripe. _

Despite her injuries, Willowsong let a smile creep to her face at the sigh of the pale brown tom and all of a sudden, she felt safe. Tigerstripe had begun to fight the black-and-white she-cat a few tail-lengths away and by the looks of it, he was winning. Taking a deep breath, the RiverClan warrior darted over to Tigerstripes side and together they matched each other paw for paw, swiping at the ShadowClan warrior in unison.

It wasn't long until a yowl from ShadowClan's leader, Rookstar, arose from the cries of battle, "ShadowClan retreat!"

Just like that, all of the ShadowClan warriors turned upon their heels and darted away, not even glancing over at their shoulders at the victorious RiverClan warriors. _They had done it, RiverClan had won._

"Don't even think about stealing RiverClan prey again!" Troutstar yowled, amber eyes brimming with pride as he watched the other clan disappearing into the shadows.

Willowsong had completely forgotten about her injuries and was just gazing admiringly at Tigerstripe. The pale brown tom smiled warmly at her, tenderly licking her cheek, "I will never let anyone hurt you like that again," he promised, brushing against her.

The slender grey she-cat grinned, blue eyes dancing with happiness. For once good had come from a battle and Willowsong couldn't be happier.

* * *

_Willowsong_

After the victory celebrations and having the medicine cat tend to her wounds, Willowsong still hadn't stopped smiling. Most of the warriors had gone to their nests now, a good night's sleep was what they all deserved after such an easy victory, but the slender pale grey warrior couldn't sleep.

"Willowsong," Tigerstripe emerged from the shadows of the Warriors' Den, looking as handsome as ever. Willowsong quickly found herself getting lost in those warm amber eyes of his.

Blinking, the pale grey she-cat smiled warmly, "Tigerstripe," she rose to her paws and padded over to the pale brown tom, "Why are you up so light," she cast a brief glance up at the moon, which was high in the sky, casting it's pale light down onto RiverClan's territory.

Tigerstripe grinned, pressing against her for a moment, "I was wondering whether you'd like to walk with me? I can't sleep..."

"Sure, I can't sleep either," Willowsong quickly put in. She was so worried that this was a dream, that any moment, she'd wake up and all the events of the last couple of days would never have happened.

Tigerstripe looked delighted when she accepted his offer, amber eyes dancing with a mixture of happiness and playfulness, "Well then," he meowed secretively, "Follow me."

Willowsong didn't need to be asked twice and quickly scrambled to her paws and padded after the handsome young warrior. _Please don't say this is a dream, StarClan! Please!_

No further words were spoken as Tigerstripe led her to one of the farthest corners of RiverClan's expanse of territory, at last stopping when they reached a hidden cover, surrounded by willow trees, their branches silver in the moonlight.

"Wow," Willowsong breathed, lost for words, "It's beautiful."

Tigerstripe smiled, brushing against her softly, "Thanks, I knew you'd like it, I found it a few days ago."

They took a few moments to just take in the beauty, Willowsong still trying hard to believe that this wasn't just a dream. It was just too perfect to be true, Tigerstripe was just too perfect, too handsome, too kind to even send a second glance her way and now he'd invited her out for a midnight stroll! Wait 'till she told Reedsplash about this, she'd be amazed!

"Willowsong, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you," Tigerstripe meowed softly, pressing against her, his pale brown fur blending with her pale grey fur.

The pale grey warrior froze, finding herself captivated by those handsome eyes of his, "What is it?" she asked playfully, smirking at the handsome tom.

"I, I love you Willowsong."

Willowsong's heart did a backflip. _He loves me? Tigerstripe loves me?_ Her jaw dropped as she just stared at the pale brown tom in disbelief, _How could such a handsome, amazing, brave warrior like Tigerstripe love me? I'm nothing!_

"Will you be my mate?"

Willowsong's brilliant blue eyes stretched wide with disbelief. _Is this for real? Is this actually happening?_ Shaking away her doubt, the widest smile she could summon stretched across the pale grey she-cat's face, "I love you too," she whispered, licking his cheek softly, "Yes, yes I will be your mate."

Tigerstripe looked taken back, "Y-you will?" he stammered, "Really?"

Willowsong nuzzled him softly and gave him a playful prod, "Of course, you mouse-brain," she teased.

They sat in silence for a moment, both trying to get over the fact that this wasn't a dream, that this was actually happen. Willowsong glanced over at her mate, feeling her heart lift with joy, _Tigerstripe... is my mate. Wow. Is this really happening?_

After the silence, Tigerstripe leaned in close, whispering seductively, "Do you want to make it official?"

Willowsong stiffened when she realised what she meant, "What, now?" she muttered unsurely, gazing into his deep amber eyes, "You mean, us mate?"

Tigerstripe nodded, "Is there a problem? You don't have to if you don't feel ready," he rest a tail-tip on her shoulder comfortingly, "Have you ever done it before?"

Willowsong shook her head, giving a small smile, "I guess there's always a first time," she whispered quietly. Inside, Willowsong was absolutely terrified at the idea, didn't it hurt or something, but this was Tigerstripe. She loved him and she trusted him, if there was ever to be a first time, she wanted it to be with Tigerstripe.

Tigerstripe licked her cheek reassuringly, "Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to if you don't want to."

Willowsong gave an insistent shake of the head, "I'm sure, I love you Tigerstripe," she found herself getting lost in his amber eyes once more, "I trust you with my life."

Tigerstripe nodded, "I love you too. I've only done it once before, but I promise I'll be gentle."

Willowsong smiled warmly at her mate, trying not to let her nerves, "Okay."

"Just drop into a Hunter's Crouch."

Slowly, Willowsong did as Tigerstripe obeyed; dropping into a Hunter's Crouch. Her belly pressed against the cold ground, she managed to resist shivering. It was a cool night, with leaf-bare now in full swing, the temperatures had started to drop.

"Just don't be nervous, I'll take care of you," Tigerstripe offered her a few encouraging words before also dropping into a crouch. He gently brushed aside her tail, revealing her core to the cold of the night.

Willowsong shivered, unsure of what to make of it so far. All of a sudden, something was touching core. The pale grey she-cat quivered, glancing over her shoulder to see what Tigerstripe was doing. The pale brown tom had began to lick her core, softly at first, gently caressing the tender folds.

A shiver of pleasure rippled down Willowsong's spine; queer as it was, she found herself rather liking the sensation, much to her surprise. "Oh," she heard herself moan as he began to lick around her core little faster.

The pale grey she-cat found herself bucking into Tigerstripe instinctively, as she did so, a small laugh coming from Tigerstripe, "Someone's a bit eager," feeling her confidence growing, the pale brown tom began to daringly dip his tongue into her core.

Willowsong gasped at the strange feeling. Strange, but absolutely amazing! Just as the RiverClan she-cat was craving more, Tigerstripe stopped. Willowsong whined like a little kit, "Why'd you stop?"

Tigerstripe smirked, "You mean you want more? I didn't realise you were enjoying this."

It took a moment for Willowsong to realise what he was playing at. The pale grey she-cat's blue eyes danced with amusement, "Please, Tigerstripe, don't stop! Please, keep going!" she begged whilst smirking at the pale brown tom.

This seemed to satisfy the pale brown tom. He flicked his tongue over her entrance a few times, causing moaning from Willowsong. He paused for a moment, then began to slurp at her tender folds once more. Willowsong gasped in pleasure.

It was then that the pale grey she-cat felt a strange feeling overcome her. Her core was already starting to drip with cum but she could feel herself coming to a climax. Tigerstripe had also felt this and smirking to himself, abruptly stopped.

But before Willowsong could sound her upset, Tigerstripe cut in, "If you liked that," he grinned mischievously, "Then you'll like what's to come," it was then that his expression became deadly serious, "This is going to hurt at first, but I promise," he licked her cheek tenderly, "It gets better."

Feeling her nerves come washing back, Willowsong gave an anxious nod. It was then that she got her first glance at the pale brown tom's sheathed member, she gulped. It was so big! It would tear her in half!

Sensing her nerves, Tigerstripe gave her another lick, but didn't utter a single word this time. Slowly and cautiously, he lowered himself into position, mounting her carefully. Willowsong felt something brush against her core, but this time it wasn't Tigerstripe's tail, but his member. She swallowed nervously.

Slowly, he entered her, his barbs immediately scraping against her walls. Willowsong shed a few tears, but managed to resist yelping in pain. _Just ignore the pain, just ignore it, Willowsong._ Tigerstripe, picking up on her pain, ground to a halt, "Please don't cry, it's okay, the pain goes eventually."

A little blood from her core spilled onto the clearing floor, but Willowsong tried to ignore it. Slowly and steadily, the pale brown tom began to pick up the pace as he gently slid in and out of her. Claws sinking into the ground, this time, the pale grey she-cat managed to bite back the tears.

But each time Tigerstripe entered her, the pain began to ebb away and with it the pleasure grew. Willowsong found herself bucking back into Tigerstripe, spine arching as she did so. She let lose a moan, "Oh, Tigerstripe."

* * *

_Tigerstripe_

Hearing Willowsong's low moan just turned Tigerstripe on. The pale brown tom smirked to himself, feeling Willowsong's walls tighten around his member. Although this was her first time, Willowsong was so good! This wasn't Tigerstripe's first time, that had been with Minnowleap a few moons ago, but already Willowsong was so much better than her.

It had just been lust though when Tigerstripe had 'done it' with Minnowleap, just lust. This time, with Willowsong, he could feel the love. Gazing into the pretty grey she-cat's beautiful blue eyes, he couldn't help but find himself getting lost in them. She was just so beautiful, every inch of her.

Now that Willowsong had grown accustomed to the feeling, the pain at last having departed, Tigerstripe decided to take it up a level. The pale brown tom began to pump into her even faster, his breathing becoming laboured, "Oh, Willowsong, you're so tight!"

Willowsong grinned mischievously at her mate's comment, "You're so big," she moaned, eyes rolling bliss. Tigerstripe continued to rock into her, though he could feel his climax growing near, though it seemed Willowsong was as well.

"Tigerstripe, I-I'm goin-n-ng t-to..." the pale grey she-cat was cut off as she reached climax, covering Tigerstripe's veined member in cum, her core leaking juices.

Tigerstripe too was on the verge of climaxing, though he gritted his teeth, trying to hold it off for a moment longer. His pounding was much faster now and accompanied by soft groans and moans from Willowsong underneath.

Suddenly getting an idea, Tigerstripe smirked to himself, "Talk dirty to me," he demanded. It was getting difficult to hold off this climax any longer, but Tigerstripe didn't want this to end yet, he wanted this moment to last.

Willowsong was a little taken back by this request at first, not used to such requests, but she quickly began talking, "Oh, Tigerstripe," she found herself moaning, "I love the way your huge dick fills me up. Release inside of me, I want to feel your juices mixing with mine. Make me yours," Willowsong had no idea she could be so dirty.

That was it. Tigerstripe couldn't take it any longer. He climaxed, spurting his semen into Willowsong core, the smirk plastered across his face now becoming permanent.

Willowsong felt his sperm mixing with her cum inside of her. She grinned, not wanting this to end, "Keep going," she panted. Although she was exhausted she wanted to keep doing this until she could no longer keep her eyes open.

"Of course," Tigerstripe happily obliged and continued to ram his member into Willowsong's tiny opening.

Willowsong let out a yowl of pleasure, "StarClan, that's good!" all pain was completely forgotten now and Willowsong was loving every second of this.

It was Tigerstripe's turn to talk dirty now as he pounded into Willowsong, their combined juices leaking out of her core, "Oh, Willowsong. The way your tiny pussy swallows up the whole of my cock, I love it. And you're so tight! Let's climax together."

Willowsong smirked sexily, "Challenge accepted."

Willowsong bucking back into him, Tigerstripe plunged his member into her. He soon found her G-Spot, causing Willowsong to quiver with pleasure, throwing back her head in bliss and eyes rolling over.

Together, they climaxed. Tigerstripe grinned widely, at last reluctantly pulling out of Willowsong. The pale grey she-cat immediately whined, "We're stopping already?"

Tigerstripe smiled sadly, offering her a comfortingly lick on the cheek, "I'm exhausted, but we can do it again tomorrow if you want? Same time, same place?"

A smirk crept onto Willowsong's face, "Definitely."

* * *

_Tigerstripe_

"Keep going Willowsong! You're doing great!" Tigerstripe was doing his best to offer words of comfort to his mate, but it was very difficult when both him and the medicine cat knew that so far this kitting wasn't going very well at all. Willowsong was losing blood, too much blood. Littlestream, the medicine cat, was doing her best with the cobwebs to stop the bleeding, but there were some things that not even a medicine cat could help.

It was likely that Willowsong was heading for StarClan and nothing pained Tigerstripe more than seeing his mate in this state, writhing in pain as the contractions rippled through her. Face screwed up in pain, the pale grey she-cat turned to her mate, whimpering softly, "Tigerstripe, it hurts so much."

Tigerstripe forced a smile, crouching low so that he was at the same level as his mate, "Just stay strong my love," he whispered softly, covering Willowsong in licks. The pale grey she-cat also managed to force a tiny smile, but her eyes reflected the pain she was going through.

The first kit had been born dead and now lay lifeless in a nearby nest. Whenever Tigerstripe's amber orbs rested on his dead son, a shiver of grief ripple through him so strong that he could have burst into tears and so he had to look away. Littlestream shook her head in dismay as another contraction rushed through Willowsong and a little more blood spilled onto the nursery.

Underneath Willowsong's tail a slippery, clear sac slipped off and instantly Willowsong let out a deep breath. Littlestream quickly rushed to the tiny sac, biting it and freeing a small bundle of fur inside, "Lick it, quick," came the medicine cat's hurried mew before she went back to fussing over Willowsong.

Eyes stretching wide with shock, Tigerstripe stared down at the small bundle at his paws. Blinking, he began to swiftly began to rasp his soft tongue over the newborn kit's damp fur, watching as warmth began to spread through its tiny body.

"Right, I don't think there are any more kits coming," Tigerstripe heard Littlestream's soft mew and he felt himself heave a sigh of relief. He didn't think he would've been able to take it if there had been another kit; to see Willowsong in such pain just broke his heart.

A loud mewling from the kit at his paws jerked the pale brown tom from his thoughts. Forcing a small smile, he gave the kit one last lick before pushing it forward to its mother's belly. Littlestream quickly examined the kit before murmuring to Willowsong, "You have one daughter, Willowsong. Well done."

Nodding to Tigerstripe, the RiverClan medicine cat softly whispered the words, "I'll leave you to say your goodbyes. I'm afraid there's nothing I can do, she's losing too much blood, she's already on her way to StarClan," grief swum in the medicine cat's pale green eyes and feeling a lump in his throat, the pale brown warrior just nodded.

The brown-and-white medicine cat quickly vacated the den, leaving Tigerstripe alone with Willowsong and their daughter. The pale brown warrior crouched down next to his mate, his heart shattering inside, "Y-you can't g-go," he whimpered, tears starting to splash onto the nursery floor, "I-I love you, I need you. Please, hold on, don't go."

Willowsong weakly lifted her head and pressed it against Tigerstripe before giving him one last lick on the cheek, "I love you too," came her low rasp, "But it's my time, love. I must go, I have no choice. It's too late," pain swum in those beautiful blue eyes of hers and as Tigerstripe looked into them, he felt his heart tearing in half.

"But you must stay!" he was begging now as he pressed against his mate, burying himself in her sweet scent, "I can't live without you, Willowsong, I just can't. I can't raise our daughter alone, I need you."

Willowsong lay her head on the mossy nursery floor, blinking slowly, her voice almost too, "You must, love," she took in a shuddery breath, "It's my time, StarClan are calling me."

Tigerstripe's eyes stretched wide, "No, no, no! Stay, please stay," he sobbed, his tears falling onto Willowsong's pale grey pelt, "Willowsong, please!"

Willowsong closed her eyes, her breaths shallow, "Goodbye Tigerstripe," she whispered softly, "I love you," she took one last breath and then suddenly she lay still, her pelt unmoving.

"No, no, no, this can't be, Willowsong," but not even Tigerstripe's desperate cries could awake Willowsong. He had to face facts; Willowsong had taken her last breath, Willowsong was dead.

"Willowsong, no, no. I love you," the pale brown tom sobbed into her lifeless body, her soft grey fur muffling his mew. A sudden mewling reminded Tigerstripe that he wasn't alone.

Slowly he pulled himself away from Willowsong's limp body and dragged his amber gaze to the kit at her belly. It was then that he realised she hadn't yet a name. Tigerstripe studied the kit for a moment, "Willowsong should've named you, we were going to name you together," he whimpered softly.

The little she-kit reminded Tigerstripe so much of her mother. She was a little pale grey tabby with white patches and though he didn't know it yet, when the young kit did open her eyes, they would be the same bright blue as their mother's.

Swallowing the tears, Tigerstripe rest his tail-tip on his daughter's flank, "Willowkit," he mewed softly, voice edged with grief, "You will be Willowkit, in honour of your mother. You will grow into a beautiful warrior, the prettiest in the clans and also the bravest, just like your mother..."

* * *

**Well, what did you think? I apologise that the lemon was so short, I'll make it longer in future.**

**A bit of a bittersweet ending, but eh, I like it. :)**

_Request Form_

_Cats: (include names, description of pelts, eye colours, genders and clans)_

_Type of Love: (Love, lust or rape)_

_Location: (Leave blank if you want me to decide)_

_Basic Storyline: (Include what happens up to the lemon and after the lemon, unless you want something particular to happen during the lemon)_

_Other: (Any other little details)_

**Thank you for reading!**

**Willowsong-Of-RiverClan ****(Willow) x**


End file.
